1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method, system, and an article of manufacture for logical partitioning in redundant systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Redundant information technology systems, including storage systems, may store the same data in multiple nodes, where a node may be a computational unit, a storage unit, etc. When one node of a redundant system is unavailable, an alternate node of the redundant system may be used to substitute the unavailable node.
An enterprise storage server (ESS), such as the IBM* TotalStorage Enterprise Storage Server*, may be a disk storage server that includes one or more processors coupled to storage devices, including high capacity scalable storage devices, Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID), etc. The ESS may be connected to a network and include features for copying data in storage systems. An ESS that includes a plurality of nodes, where a node may have a plurality of processors, may be used as a redundant information technology system. *IBM, IBM TotalStorage Enterprise Storage Server, Enterprise System Connection (ESCON), OS/390 are trademarks of International Business Machines Corp.
In ESS units that have a plurality of nodes, a pair of nodes may provide redundancy. For example, one node may be referred to as a primary node and another node may be referred to as a secondary node. If the primary node fails, the secondary node takes over and performs the functions of the primary node.
In many redundant systems that use a primary node and a secondary node to provide redundancy, entire nodes may fail. However, the failure of an entire node, especially in situations where the failed node includes multiple central processing units (CPUs), can cause system performance to degrade.